


The Porcelain Doll

by SparkPlug



Series: Yuri on Ice Compilation [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alpha Nests, Alpha Otabek Altin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Beating, Birthday, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Crossdressing, Eventual Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Forced Sex, Guitars, I don't own the rights to these songs, I have too many tags, I suck at slow burns, I would put Major Character Death but I don't think this counts, I write too much chapters in one month, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kisses, M/M, Mansion Fic, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Marks, Milkshakes, Moving countries, Murder, Murder-Suicide, Music, Musical Instruments, Musicians, Nesting, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Non-con Whipping, Non-traditional Heat, Omega Verse, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek doesn't know how to act, Otabek is scary, Otabek smells like Raspberries S'mores and Mountain Air, Parent-Child Relationship, Parent/Child Incest, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Physical Abuse, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Running Away, Scars, Scents & Smells, Sleepy Kisses, Slow Burn, Smut, Song Lyrics, Triggers, Underage Rape/Non-con, Whipping, You are literally reading the tags on a book, Yuri can play guitar, Yuri's a dork, Yurio's a dick, banana, burgers and fries, chicken nuggets, child rape, mansion, nest making, teen parents, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-06-23 20:16:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19708633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkPlug/pseuds/SparkPlug
Summary: [Discontinued]Ever since Yuri was a kid he was raised to think he was a porcelain doll. As if every single action he took should be taken with caution to never break him. Every day he acted as if he was walking across eggshells.All so that one day someone could use him for anything. Because every china doll has it a purpose, and his was to make any Alpha happy....He was an Alpha bent and twisted out of shape that needed someone he could learn to lean on.He was the last one Yuri expected.





	1. Chapter 1

Ever since Yuri was a kid he was raised to think he was a porcelain doll. As if every single action he took should be taken with caution to never break him. Every day he acted as if he was walking across eggshells.

All so that one day someone could use him for anything. Because every china doll has it’s purpose, and his was to make any Alpha happy.

Taking a deep breath, he swung my legs out of bed. Stepping forwards with grace and purpose towards the outfit that was carefully laid out on my chair. Gracefully, he pick up the soft white dress. The design is elaborate with a mesh top piece and sleeves, the fabric is shaped to resemble angel feathers, and the skirt billows out across the floor from underneath him.

He pulls on the dress carefully before going to his make-up table and tidying up his face and pulling his blonde hair away from his piercing blue eyes.

“Yuri!” the voice of his mother called from downstairs, attempting to hurry him up.

Yuri sighs to himself before rising to his feet and gracefully stepping out of his bedroom. He takes each of the steps carefully so he would not trip on his skirt. 

Downstairs there is a woman in white scrubs, and two large men in security esk outfits. Yuri gulps.

It’s finally time.

Walking over slowly to his mother and grandfather, he hugs them tightly. His father, of course, did not come to see him off. He’s too busy playing with Yuri’s Alpha brother to care about Yuri.

“Goodbye my little piroshki,” his grandfather whispers softly.

“Goodbye gramps,” Yuri whispers back.

His mother can’t speak a word, so she places a soft kiss on Yuri’s forehead. 

“Goodbye mum,” Yuri whispers, placing a kiss on her forehead as well.

“You stay safe, you hear me?” his grandfather says.

“You got it, gramps,” Yuri smiles before the lady in white scrubs coughs.

“It’s time to go,” she says solemnly, gesturing for Yuri to follow her.

Yuri bows his head and allows himself to be lead away from his childhood home towards the grey van waiting for them.

He swallows any ounce of fear as he steps inside the back of the van with the lady in white scrubs, taking a seat next to the window. His gaze diverting to the street as they begin to move, driving past trees and the occasional home with a crying Omegan mother and a very stern looking Alpha.

Yuri wants to scream to stop the car but his voice seems to be caught in his throat and all he can do is keep the tears from rolling down his perfectly smooth cheeks.

Yuri has no interest in talking to anyone else as one by one new Omega pups are taken away from their families and brought to the van until there’s six of them sitting there.

No ones speaking. One girl is crying in the back. Another is so young he shouldn’t even be here.

Omegas are taken from their families as soon as they have their first heat. Some are as young as fourteen. Yuri had the luck of being sixteen.

Not long after they arrive at their destination. A large grey building with the Alpha and Omega symbols on the front of the building. They’re marched out of the van and onto the pavement below. Carefully they’re transported inside the building and stopped in a small room with other Omegas.

A lady in white scrubs is standing at the front.

“Welcome everyone,” she smiles, “I am Ms.Ivanov. The assistants will bring you one at a time into a room for inspection and identification. Afterwards, you will be taken to a large room where you can sit, play games, and eat as much food as you like. During your time there you will be asked to join an Alpha or two who might want to take you home. Do not fight them, the more you fight and disobey, the less you will be wanted. I wish you all the best of luck,” she smiles once more and then nods before stepping away.

A new lady steps out of each four doors to their left, each calling out a different name. During this Yuri is crossing his fingers to not get called first.

“Yuri Plisetsky?” the final nurse calls out.

_ Fuck _ .   
Yuri stands up and walks slowly towards her when he reaches her, she smiles and places her hand on his back.

“Don’t you look gorgeous. Follow me,” she instructs, leading him into a sterile white room.

Inside Yuri looks around, there are shiny metal tools sitting on a sterile blue covered tray, a large black medical bed is in the middle of the room with a white sheet over it, there is a cupboard and a sink as well and a curtain in the back of the room.

“Here, change,” she tells him, handing him a white medical gown. 

Yuri hurries and changes behind the curtain, leaving his dress there. She motions for him to sit on the bed, and he does so. He’s staring up at the ceiling as she performs her exam, checking off every little box on her his, and asking him all sorts of questions about his home life.

Once she’s done, she smiles and tells him to change back. After he does so she leads him out of the room and a large burly bodyguard comes over to him.

Yuri follows him down the hall and to a set of large red doors.

The guard crouches down and looks him dead in the eyes.

“If anyone lays a finger on you, hurts you, or touches you where you don’t want to be touched. Scream as loud as you can. Someone will always come for you,” he tells Yuri, and a small part of him stops dreading what’s about to happen.

“Thank you,” he whispers.

The guard nods and stands back up, opening the door for Yuri.

Yuri steps into the room, there’s a large buffet spread out before him, a huge flat screen’s in one corner and of course, there’s a large circular couch in the center of the room. 

Yuri grabs some food lazily from the buffet and flops down on the couch in the middle, skirt flaring up and flashing his favourite boxers to whoever's watching. He glances around the room and notices the door has the words  _ VIP ROOM _ printed across them in bold letters.

“Guess I’m special,” he smirks, munching down on the honeydew in his hand.

It doesn’t take long for a few others to join him in the room. Most of them are timid and scared, hiding in the corners or curling up in the blankets. Yuri has eaten a small portion from the buffet and there’s a large smirk on his face as he watches the R-rated movie playing on the tv.

That is until a guard comes for him.

“Yuri Plisetsky, you have been requested.”

This surprises Yuri, he’s always been taught to be a delicate flower or an Alpha wouldn’t want him. Yuri has been everything but a delicate flower today. Still, he follows the guard to a room with dark wood doors.

The guard opens the door for him, and Yuri steps inside.

In an instant, the Alpha inside turns to him. He’s tall, dark-haired and tan skinned. There’s a leather jacket on his shoulders and a confident smirk on his face.

“Hello,” he greets Yuri calmly, walking up to him.

“Hello,” Yuri replies politely, taking a seat on the plush red couch in the middle of the room.

“Aren’t you beautiful,” he compliments, standing too close for Yuri’s comfort.

“Back the fuck off,” Yuri growls, scrunching his nose.

“Fiesty aren’t we. Well, I guess that’s fair, you don’t even know who I am,” the Alpha extends his hand towards Yuri, “My names Otabek Altin.”

Yuri hesitates before taking Otabeks hand, “Yuri Plisetsky.”

“It’s very nice to meet you. You know most Omegas who come here are so timid and broken they are too easy. But you, you have the eyes of a soldier,” Otabek says, pressing a red button on the table next to the couch.

Yuri snarls but doesn’t have enough time to reply before a man in white scrubs enters the room.

“You rang Mr.Altin?” he asks.

“Yes, I would like to see the paperwork for this one,” Otabek states.

“Very well Mr.Altin, follow me,” he gestures, stalking out of the room, leaving Yuri alone.

The guard who had been in the hall joins Yuri. 

“Well what do you say, you want to come with me, and I’ll tell you everything you need to know about him?” the guard offers.

Yuri nods, and stands up, following the guard. Together they walk down the hallway.

“He’s rich, use that to your advantage. He’s also never had an Omega before. He’s nineteen and has his own house. He’s from Kazakhstan. But Yuri, if he hurts you, call this number,” the guard hands him a small card, “we’ll come to get you immediately.”

“Thank you,” Yuri breathes, taking the card from the guard.

“You’re welcome,” the guard nods, stopping at the front doors of the building where Otabek was standing. “Be careful Yuri.”

“I will,” Yuri replies, walking towards Otabek.

“Hello gorgeous, ready to go?” Otabek inquires.

“Yes,” is all Yuri manages to say before a sharp poke is in his neck and he falls to the floor into Otabeks arms. The lady in white speaks a few words that Yuri can’t hear to Otabek before the world fizzles out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Day One**

Yuri’s head is pounding when he finally regains consciousness. Surrounding him is something warm and soft and he doesn’t want to move, but fuck his head hurts! Groaning he attempts to sit up only for the world to be pitch black and not a single thing visible.

“Where am I?” Yuri asks out loud in case anyone can hear him. The first thing that comes to mind is that he’s in a dungeon or a cage, like every Omega fears. But it feels too soft to be a dungeon.

Attempting to sit up for a second time, he hits his head on something above him.

“What the fuck?!” Yuri shouts attempting to stretch out only to find that he can’t.

Yuri starts kicking and thrashing about, attempting to escape his unknown prison. Then there’s some shuffling outside his prison and a muffled voice that he couldn’t make out. Yuri quiets down to hear the voice better and realizes that it’s shouting.

“HURRY UP AND OPEN THE DAMN THING!!” A deep Alpha voice growls. “I TOLD YOU IT WAS A BAD IDEA IN THE FIRST PLACE!!!”

Then a second voice joins the first one. “Sorry sir, I just thought…”

“WELL, YOU THOUGHT WRONG!!” The first voice roars.

There’s a click and then the side of Yuri’s prison swings open, shedding light onto Yuri’s “situation”. 

“Leave,” the first voice growls as Yuri blinks and tries to adjust to the sudden light.

There is some shuffling and somethings muttered. Yuri rubs his eyes and finally is able to see. Underneath and around him is a mound of blankets and pillows with a far greater thread count than he was ever granted. Standing before him in what appears to be a very small room is the Alpha from earlier, Otabek Altin.

Something in Yuri clicks and he shoots from the blankets and into the room, putting as much distance between the two of them. Yuri reaches a door and looks back to see the Alpha standing there and watching him.

_ ASSHOLE!!! IM NOT JUST SOME DAMN TOY YOU CAN WATCH AND PLAY WITH!! _

However, Yuri quickly learns why Otabek stood there. They were on a plane, high above rolling, snow-capped mountains. 

Yuri gulped. 

_ No… I can’t escape.  _   
There was a look of fear plastered on his face, nevertheless, he couldn’t show that to Otabek. Taking a deep breath, he turned around and changed the expression on his face and explored the plane.

“We have food if you’re hungry,” Otabek commented, turning as Yuri walked past him.

Yuri chose not to acknowledge him and continued to look through the plane.

“There’s new clothes on the table for you.”

That’s when Yuri remembered he was still in his snow-white dress, which was now crumpled and creased. Begrudgingly Yuri took the clothes off of the table top and headed to the small washroom at the back of the plane.

Entering the washroom, Yuri made sure to lock it to avoid the peering eyes of his ‘new’ Alpha. Yuri shuddered at even thinking that thought. However, the clothes he was given were a pair of soft, loose, black Harlem pants and a black t-shirt that wrapped tightly around him. This surprised Yuri. Typically Alpha’s gave their Omega’s fancy and extravagant clothing to show off the fact that they have a gorgeous and well-groomed Omega with a decent pedigree.

Yuri stood in the bathroom briefly with a sense of thankfulness before he exited and returned to the harsh and tense behaviour he had adopted from the moment he arrived at the “Adoption Center” or as Yuri liked to call it “the Justified Rape Assistance Market”.

Yuri put his dress away inside the small cubicle he was in previously. It appeared to be much larger than he thought and was stuffed with pillows. There was also a window that needed to be slid open the opposite way Yuri was kicking, which was why he didn’t find any light.

“Feel better?” Otabek asked, still standing in the same spot as before.

Yuri merely glared at him and plunked himself down on the large and quite comfortable, couch? Doing a double take when Otabek blushed and glanced away, Yuri looked down and noticed it was not a couch he was on but a bed. And not only a bed, but Otabeks bed. Yuri jumped to his feet with a snarl due to the Alphas behaviour when he noticed Yuri sat on his bed. 

Yuri stomped past him and crawled back into the cubicle he was in before.

“T-there’s food in the fridge if you…” Otabek stuttered before he slumped into the seat at the table.

Yuri scoffs to himself and turns around so he’s facing through the window. 

After what seemed like forever, Yuri drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Day Two**

When Yuri awoke for the second time, he found himself in a much larger bed than before. As he stretched out from his slumber he noticed the fact that the bed he was sleeping in was a large, round circle and had an overhead cover you could pull down all the way that was pulled down halfway. Inside the cover was fairy lights that glowed in a soft yellow tone. 

Around him were walls painted a gentle cream colour that was almost white and almost yellow at the same time. There was a large window behind him that he could gaze out of, and outside there were huge trees of many species and a small stream rolling down grey rocks. It was almost like it was out of a fantasy novel.

Sitting up, Yuri also noticed that there was only a sheet on the bed and a blanket he had been sleeping with. On the floor, there were numerous different blankets, pillows, and other soft and fluffy items. All of them were packaged and sealed, brand new. Yuri was confused at first, and then it dawned on him. They were nesting materials.

As he sat there with a look of utter shock on his face. He had never been given nesting materials before, when his heats came he only had his bed sheets and any blankets he had nearby. 

Glancing around, Yuri checked to make sure there were no cameras watching him. Once making sure he was alone, Yuri slipped out of bed and started to open the pillows.

Yuri dreaded having to take anything from the Alpha, but he desperately needed to make his nest before his heat started in a couple of days. The fact loomed on him like a heavy darkness as he tried to forget the fact of what the Alpha might do. He had almost been successful until a heavy scent hit him when he opened the first box of blankets. 

Inside the box was a large blanket with a tiger printed on the front and heavily smelling of raspberries, s’mores, and mountain air. It smelt strangely familiar to Yuri, but he pushed that thought away as the mix of scents invaded Yuri’s nose and his nose twitched as if it was trying to decide whether or not the scent was the best he’d thing ever smelt or the worst.

Yuri was willing his body to decide that the scent was the worst but it overtook him and he wrapped himself up in the blanket, sighing heavily as he inhaled the delicious scent.

After opening all the boxes, and not finding another blanket with the same scent on it, Yuri began to build his nest. Placing pillows around the parameter before arranging blankets over top of them and the mattress. He carefully placed the remaining blankets and pillows inside the cushy nest and snuggled into the center. 

He was in the middle of peacefully daydreaming about falling in love with someone truly, and not being bought as property and used like such when a knock came from the other side of the large mahogany doors.

Yuri frozen and quickly hid the tiger blanket, not wanting whoever was on the other side to see him with a blanket carrying the scent of another Alpha.

When Yuri gave no response to the knock, the doors pushed open and in stepped a butler.

“Master Yuri?” the butler asked timidly, stepping just barely inside the room.

“Yes?” Yuri replies with a sharp tone.

“Would you like some breakfast?” 

Yuri blinks and looks at the tray that the butler has, pirozhkis! 

“Yes!” Yuri says a little too quickly, making the butler smile.

The butler walks farther into the room and sets the tray down on the table next to the nest before quickly leaving.

“Thank you,” Yuri calls after him.

Yuri made quick work of the pirozhkis before smiling to himself and curling up in the nest once more.

* * *

**Day Four**

Yuri had stayed in his nest for the past two days, eating pirozhkis and other delicious food. However, two days of not leaving the room -except for when he went to find the bathroom to shower in- was driving Yuri nuts.

So, after dinner, he went exploring. He walked down halls and opened every door he could. There were all kinds of rooms he found, three bedrooms, several more bathrooms, a large sitting area, the kitchen, a green room full of plants, a workshop that had tons of craft supplies, a very large garage, and another sitting room. There was also a pool! 

Yuri opened the door to the next room and looked inside. In the middle of the room was Otabek, standing there holding a book Yuri couldn’t read the cover of. 

“Did you enjoy the nesting materials I gave you?” Otabek smiled, stepping closer to Yuri like he was a lion tamer and Yuri was merley a house cat.

“They’re fine,” Yuri mumbled blandly.

“Good, I wouldn’t want your nest to be uncomfortable,” Otabek steps closer to Yuri so he’s standing closer to him, making Yuri uncomfortable.

That’s when it hits Yuri. A gentle scent of raspberries, s’mores and mountain air hits him.

That was Otabeks scent.

“How long until your heat starts?” Otabek asks looking at him curiously.

This startles Yuri. Yuri backed up out of the library and left quickly for his room.

When he got to his room, he curled up in the blankets, shoving the tiger one far away from him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's play a game! Guess the song from the first lyric! If you get them all right, let me know in the comments! Whoever manages to get them all will get a shout out in the next chapter posted (even if it's already posted, I'll edit it).
> 
> Wanna play?
> 
> (Playlist at the end with the songs)
> 
> The couch I mention https://respectmusic.co/wp-content/uploads/2018/12/backless-sofa-daybed-large-size-of-chaise-lounge-sofa-photos-concept-daybed-upholstered-backless-net-cheap-leather-sectional-excellent-furniture-row-tulsa.jpg

**Day Five**

Yuri returned to the library today. Otabek, thankfully, wasn’t there. Walking through the maze of books Yuri found a small stack at the back of the library that was carefully hidden in the corner. The stack was a bunch of books on how to make Omega’s like you, how to help ease your Omega into a new situation, and more. Every book seemed to be written in a different dialect, and Yuri could only recognize one or two books written in English and Russian.

Slightly taken aback at this small attempt on his captors part, Yuri sat down next to the books and began to read them, attempting to guess what his captor would do next. In all of the books he read, none of them said to involunatiraliy take the Omega during heat unlike the ones handed out by the Russian Government.

Yuri was a little shaken from finding out what he thought his world looked like, was falling apart slowly. When he heard the door creak open, Yuri frantically stacked the books back up and dipped from the corner into a different hiding spot.

He watched as Otabek entered the room cautiously, looking around for other people before striding over to the stack of books in the corner and picking up the one on the top before taking a spot on the large couch in the middle of the room.

Carefully Yuri attempted to slip out of the room without being noticed, however as he pushed the door open he heard a voice that chilled him to the bone.

“Yuri?” Otabek asked from the couch, hiding his book.

Yuri swallowed thickly before managing to mumble out “I was just leaving.”

“Stay a while?” Otabek requested with the gentlest tone Yuri had ever heard the Alpha speak in.

Taking a deep breath, Yuri allowed the door to click shut as he walked over to one of the bookcases to pick out a book.

Taking a seat across from Otabek, Yuri stayed in relative silence for quite some time before Otabek excused himself and left the library and Yuri returned to his room in a state of shock.

* * *

**Day Six**

After becoming extremely bored from reading nearly every book that he picked out in the library, Yuri decided to resume wandering the halls in the late afternoon. As he rounded a corner he hadn’t been too yet he heard music coming from one of the rooms. It sounded soft and longing so Yuri leaned against the door and pressed his ear to it in order to hear the music on the other side.

From inside there was a soft rhythm flowing from guitar strings. 

There was a small dip in the music and then a soft voice tickled Yuri’s ears.

Yuri slid down the door quietly and sat with his back against the wooden structure, taking a moment to listen to the soft music coming from inside the room. When the first song ended, he was pulled from his soft thoughts only to hear a voice filled with pain start back up again. 

_ Baby, I don’t feel so good… _

_ (wish you were gay - Billie Eilish) _

He could feel the pain in the voice slipping out of the room in the form of lyrics and his eyes began to collect tears in the corners. Yuri quickly wiped them away and sucked in a deep breath as the song began to fade out once more.

This new song was nothing he had head before yet it felt like he’d heard it all his life. It was upbeat with a sad undertone in the lyrics that was disguised by the tune of the guitar. Yuri found himself humming along and drumming his fingers on the ground.

He had sat there for quite sometime, watching day turn to night in the window next to him. When he heard shuffling and footsteps inside the room instead of music, he bolted up and returned to his room before he was spotted.

Unkown to Yuri, Otabek had exited the room when Yuri turned the corner and had caught a glimpse of the blond’s hair. 

* * *

**Day Seven**

Yuri found himself returning to the spot he was at yesterday. It was the middle of the afternoon when he had found himself back at the room and the music had started without him. This time it was an upbeat and fun song.

_ Baby, you’re so classic… _

Yuri found himself standing and dancing to the music and when it finally finished there was a large smile on his face. He slumped against the door and resumed listening to the guitar play out and the gentle voice of the other person in the room.

About an hour into him resting against the door he noticed a servant walking up to the door. Putting his finger to his lips, he told the butler to be quiet about him being there and shifted away from the door to let him through. 

The butler merely chortled before handing Yuri a plate with two Pirozhki and a bowl of fruit before passing by Yuri and entering the room with the rest of the platter. Managing to catch a glimpse at the plater Yuri noticed it held a decent sized burger and fries with a tall pink milkshake.

Yuri’s mouth watered at the sight of the delicious food.

Not long after the butler entered the room, he left and before he could walk down the hallway, Yuri motioned him over.

Leaning in closely, he whispered, “bring me that tomorrow,” in the butler's ear.

The butler smiled one of the brightest smiles he’d seen and nodded happily before exiting down the hallway.

Satisfied with his request, Yuri dug into his own food. It was amazing! Far better than he had been served at his own home. The food tasted like it had love inside it, and was delicious. Even the fruit tasted good.

The music had taken a pause and Yuri assumed that whoever was inside was eating, so he stood up and wandered off down the hallway towards the kitchen.

Upon arriving at the kitchen, he placed his dish by the sink and approached the chef who was cooking in the kitchen.

“That was a good pirozhki,” he stated, trying to use a less snarky tone.

The chef turned around and blinked before giving him a huge smile. “I’m glad you liked it! Since you’re here, can you tell me what you’d like on your burger tomorrow?”

Yuri nodded, “Ketchup, lettuce, tomato, pickles, relish, mustard, onions, and cheese. Also,” Yuri paused, thinking, “can I have a chocolate milkshake instead?”

“Of course. He always orders a strawberry and cherry one so I’ll have fun making you a new flavour!” the chef smiled happily, writing down Yuri’s order and pinning it to the meal planner as tomorrow's dinner under his name.

Yuri was smart enough to glance at the board for the next couple of days to know what he was having and was satisfied with the lineup. Biding his goodbye to the chef, he stalked back to the door.

As he approached, there was a dip in the music and a new song started up.

_ My heart is paralyzed… _

Yuri pulled up the white lounging couch that was nearby and laid down, listening to the music coming from the room.

His eyes began to droop heavily and he dozed off listening to the music coming from inside the room.

* * *

When he awoke, the music was no longer playing and it was dark outside. Curiosity got the better of him and he hid as he listened to the rustling inside the room.

Somewhere deep inside of him was a part hoping that the person inside the room was Otabek. Okay well, maybe it wasn’t so deep inside. He hated to admit it but the Alpha had been nothing short of nice to him since he arrived and had caught Yuri’s attention more than he cared to admit out loud.

Unfortunately, while he was day-dreaming and the darkness of the hallway caused him to miss the figures face and defining features. It didn’t deter Yuri from waiting till the figure disappeared down the hall that held Yuri’s bedroom and the other bedrooms.

Yuri slipped into the room where the music was coming from, hit the lights, and felt his jaw drop.

There was a small booth in the corner that looked to be for recording, and everywhere he looked in the well-lit room there were instruments. Four guitars hung on the wall, two twelve-strings, electric and acoustic, and two six-stringed, also electric and acoustic. There was a keyboard in the corner as well, and a saxophone sat on a stand next to it. The room had huge bay windows that let in a lot of light. There was also a huge soundboard and computer sitting on a large desk with the comfiest chair he ever saw. Against every wall was a bookshelf, each holding books, instrument-related equipment (cords, picks, strings, ect.), and there were pens, pencils and highlighters everywhere you looked.

In the center of the room were an adjustable stool and a music stand. Yuri took a deep breath and stalked over to the electric six-string, picking it up and plugging it into the amp sitting near the stool. 

Taking a deep breath, he began to play the guitar, one of his favourite songs.

_ Did my invitations disappear… _

Yuri sighed and sagged into the guitar after he finished playing. Glancing around and pausing to hear if anyone was in the hall, he relaxed a little additionally turning up the volume on the amp. He switched tunes quickly, stretching out his fingers along the neck of the guitar before blasting out his next choice.

_ They said all... _

Smirking to himself as he pounded out song after song on the guitar, finally being able to play whatever  _ he  _ wanted and not his father.

Eventually, Yuri found himself sitting at the huge desk, headphones covering his ears and his own music pounding in his ears. 

He clicked into the files and created himself a new folder, calling it  _ Potya _ , the name he wanted to call his cat that he was never allowed. To him, it stood for Puma, tiger, scorpion, but that’s only if you were smart enough to figure it out.

Yuri edited his music with the fancy software and tuned up the songs and the lyrics. He made sure to password lock the files so no one could view them except for him, writing the password down on a slip of paper and hiding it behind the computer in a spot he found.

He had been in the middle of editing his final song when he fell asleep with his head on the keyboard, keys pressed into his cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the list of songs I promised! Did you get them all?
> 
> Classic - MKTO  
> 50 Ways to Say Goodbye - Train  
> Pity Party - Melaine Martinez  
> Teenagers - MCR
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5LgZJOLck58SvLgfYp5Ken


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've got the same song game! This is technically part two to the first part of the song game, and yes they're all on the playlist. No one commented if they were right on the last chapter so there are no shoutouts yet.

##  **Day Eight**

Yuri could see the sun coming through his eyelids. It stung as the morning light rudely woke him up from his peaceful slumber. Yuri stretched back in the chair and reached upwards, stretching out his sore muscles from sleeping in the unfortunate position.

Looking around Yuri noticed the clock that read one pm. Okay, so not morning. Yuri quickly scrambled to close the files on the computer and put away the guitar ere fleeing the room before someone could catch him. 

He made his way casually down the hallway towards the kitchen, pulling at his collar from the temperature in the house.

_ Had it gotten hotter? _

Yuri didn’t care, rounding the corner and running straight into Otabek, knocking the both of them off their feet.

“Yuri?” Otabek asked gruffly, rubbing his head and looking at the blond in a daze.

“Watch where you’re going jackass,” Yuri spat, cursing himself in his mind from not looking where he was going.

“Sorry,” Otabek mumbled, standing to his feet and offering Yuri a hand.

Yuri knocked it away and stood up by himself, “I can stand up by myself.”

“Alright,” Otabek said, retracting his hand.

They stood in silence for a moment and Yuri caught himself looking Otabek up and down and breathing in his scent before he snapped himself out of the trance.

“I need to get to the kitchen. Move out of my fucking way,” Yuri growled, folding his arms.

“Sorry,” Otabek replied quickly, stepping to the side and holding his hands up.

Yuri smirked and stalked past him, making a point to swing his hips to fuck with the Alpha.

Stepping into the kitchen, Yuri’s deminer changed, softening up and smiling. He greeted the chef and asked for something to eat. She happily agreed, handing him a plate with a grilled cheese that Yuri happily ate.

After finishing his snack, he walked off, stopping at the library and grabbing a book that had caught his eye the day before. Reaching the music studio, he settled himself on the couch outside the door, a small moan escaping his lips when he heard the music flowing from the door.

Yuri was reading quietly until a familiar song ripped through his rain of thought. 

_ There’s a place downtown… _

His jaw hit the floor from that song mixed with the guitar backing it up. 

“No way,” he breathed to himself.

In some way, that was the straw that broke the camels back. Yuri had to know who was behind that door,  _ right now _ .

Putting his book down, and crossing his fingers. Yuri stood up. He bit his lip as a wave of pleasure ran through his body and he cursed under his breath. 

_ Pre-heat. Great, just great. _

However, Yuri didn’t deter from his goal. That was until he put his hand on the door handle, got ready to tun, and a new song blasted from the speakers.

_ Caught in a bad romance… _

_ WHO IS THIS PERSON?! _ Yuri screamed in his head.

He turned the door handle and swung the double doors open. What he saw was not what he expected, but what he hoped.

In the middle of the room was Otabek, staring at him like a deer in headlights, pick in mid strum, and music scribbled on the paper on the stand in front of him.

Yuri blinked, took his book, and sat down in the chair he had fallen asleep in that night, watching Otabek all while doing this.

When Otabek didn’t resume playing, Yuri waved his hand in a circular motion.

Too stunned from this situation, Otabek merely picked his pick back up and continued to play.

And oh god it was so much better to hear him in person. Yuri’s book sat untouched and remained that way as he watched the already attractive man pour over his guitar. It got better when he changed his song.

_ The club isn’t the best place to find a lover… _

If Yuri had a tail, it would be wagging right now. It might’ve been the pre-heat pheromones that were making him go blitzy, but he didn’t care at the moment.

Eventually, when the butler walked into the room with their dinner, he looked flabbergasted. Glancing between Otabek and Yuri he cracked the brightest smile and set the tray down on the coffee table in the corner of the room.

“Good to see the masters are getting along,” he smiled before exiting the room.

Yuri stood up fluidly, sashaying over to the plater, he took his food and returned to his chair.

Perching on the chair, he at his food as quickly as he could without making his stomach upset.

After he finished eating, and Otabek was still eating, he sat on the stool in the middle of the room with the electric off the wall.

It wasn’t a bad electric either, the colour was black with small white stars printed over it, making it look even cooler than the one he had back home.

Yuri gracefully picked up the pick on the stand, before switching to songs he had in his head, finding the perfect song -he thought- to play.

_ Tied blue boy walks my way… _

When he looked over at Otabek, he was gaping at him. Rolling his eyes and scoffing, Yuri played a few more songs, watching Otabeks face change from each new song and the fact Yuri knew so many by heart.

Finally, Yuri chose one he heard Otabek play before.

_ My heart is paralyzed… _

In the middle of the song, Yuri got up and started walking towards Otabek while singing;

“Help me, help me, I’m all out of lies...”

Yuri got close enough that he could smell the scent on Otabek’s collar. Otabek had resumed himself to sitting spread out on the couch, a smirk on his face, watching Yuri with intense eyes as he stood in front of him playing his guitar.

After the song finished, Yuri set down the guitar against the couch. He was half positive that Otabek could tell he was in pre-heat but it didn’t matter to him. He bent down and grabbed Otabeks collar, crashing their lips together.

Otabek didn’t hesitate, placing his hands on Yuri’s hips and pulling him down onto his lap. With Yuri straddling his legs, he shamelessly ran his hands down the Omega’s back and grabbed his round ass, gripping it tightly as the skinny blond ran his hands through his undercut and bit at his lip.

The kiss had taken a quick turn to dirty, their scents mingling and the taste of chocolate, strawberries, and cherries mixing in their mouths. Yuri’s hands slowly started to run over Otabek’s torso, and down to his belt line as the skinny blond slipped backwards off of his lap.

Settling between Otabek’s legs, he glanced up at the Alpha who faces had gone beat red. Yuri turned his attention to what was in front of him. Yuri’s fingers reached upwards to undo the button on Otabek’s jeans, but before he could slip the button through, he felt Otabeks hands on his body, and he was being pulled up onto his lap.

Yuri gave Otabek a curious and surprising look at this action, wordlessly asking for answers.

“I know you’re in heat, I don’t want to have you do something you aren’t able to consent to,” Otabek stated firmly, shifting so that Yuri wasn’t sitting on his straining cock.

Yuri was stunned from these words. He hadn’t expected that an Alpha would decide to do this and not take advantage of him. Smiling, Yuri rested his head on Otabek’s shoulder as a gesture of safeness.

There was a small gap of silence before Otabek started shifting and placed his hands on Yuri’s bottom and rose to his feet, Yuri instinctively wrapping his legs around the Alpha’s waist.   
“Where are we going?” Yuri mumbled into Otabek’s neck, the heat hormones taking over his mind and making him very tired and clingy.

“I’m taking you to your nest so that you’re more comfortable,” Otabek explained, turning the door handle carefully and walking down the hallway carrying Yuri.

“Oh… okay,” Yuri responded tiredly, snuggling back into Otabek, hugging his neck loosely.

If someone were to see Otabek and Yuri like this, they would be startled at the fact that the Alpha hadn’t taken Yuri yet, and that instead of fucking him relentlessly, he was taking him to a safe space for the Omega. This could get Otabek into serious governmental trouble, not to mention social discrimination. An Alpha that treated his Omega like a person rather than an object was typically frowned upon in Russia, and there were serious punishments that were given to those who didn’t fit into their perceived norm.

However, these thoughts didn’t deter Otabek. He would rather have Yuri love him and wait all his life to make love to him than take the one thing that he had to give by force.

They reached Yuri’s nest room, and Otabek entered, placing Yuri down in the center of his nest, without getting in with him. Turning to go, Otabek felt a gentle hand on his forearm. 

“Stay?” a soft voice asks, making Otabek’s heart melt a little.

Turning around, Otabek replied, “I have to talk to the staff so that they don’t disturb you. I’ll come back, okay?”

Yuri seemed to understand this and nodded.

Otabek stepped out of the room and blew out some air as he sagged against the double doors. Glancing down, he noticed he still had a compromising situation in his pants and decided against going to see the staff or returning before he dealt with it and headed off to his bedroom.

* * *

Otabek returned to Yuri’s room shortly after briefing the staff on what to do. Since they were beta’s, there wasn’t a big concern about them being affected by Yuri, which made the situation a whole lot easier.

Otabek knocked on the double doors before he entered Yuri’s room, allowing the Omega some warning. 

Poking his head in, he found Yuri fast asleep in his nest. Instead of getting into the nest without permission, Otabek pulled up the nearby couch and sat down, checking some things on his phone.

He sighed to himself as he scrolled through houses in Canada, but had yet to find one that best suited him and his needs, specifically a studio, and nesting space. 

He must’ve dozed off at some point because he awoke to a blanket over his body and Yuri resting his face on a pillow at the end of his nest next to him.

Otabek reached out a brushed a strand of Yuri’s hair back from his face, pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead.

As if he was a princess, Yuri awoke from the kiss and in a sudden burst of strength, he pulled Otabek into the nest with him, causing Otabek to yelp in surprise as the smaller man wrapped his arms around his torso, and snuggled so close to him that he could feel his heart beating!

“Yuri?!” Otabek squeaked in surprise.

“Yura,” Yuri corrected him softly, making Otabek pause briefly.

“You want me to call you Yura?” he asked timidly, looking down at the Omega.

“Mhm,” Yuri replied, looking up at him.

Otabek shifted so that Yuri was laying on his torso, and their faces were inches apart. 

“Then call me Beka,” he whispered softly, pressing a quick and soft kiss to Yuri’s lips.

“Okay,” Yuri replied, leaning in and kissing Otabek longer and with a smaller amount of passion.

Otabek responded by sitting up and kissing Yuri’s cheek gently. 

Yuri countered by placing a kiss on the tip of his nose. 

Otabek kissed Yuri’s jaw softly in return.

Yuri placed a kiss on Otabek’s collarbone gracefully, making the Alpha blush and turn away. He was suddenly aware of Yuri’s hands resting on his chest, tracing the outline of his form softly. Before Otabek could register what was happening, Yuri had tugged his own shirt off and then Otabek’s, giving Otabek a small glimpse of Yuri’s torso, a large scars crossing his stomach and chest in a random and sporadic pattern, however, Yuri was quick to pull Otabeks shirt over himself and curl back up into Otabeks’ lap, leaving Otabek shirtless and concerned.

Otabek picked up Yuri and turned him around, making the Omega squeak in surprise. He lifted the back of his shirt up, revealing hundreds of red, white, and light pink lines across Yuri’s back.

“Yuri…” was all Otabek managed to say before Yuri wiped around with large betrayed eyes and fled from the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapters songs;
> 
> Take it off - Kesha  
> Bad Romance - Lady Gaga  
> The Shape of You - Ed Sheeran  
> Pacify Her - Melaine Martinez  
> 50 Ways to Say Goodbye - Train
> 
> Did you get any right?
> 
> Playlist ; https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5LgZJOLck58SvLgfYp5Ken


	5. TRIGGER WARNING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MAJOR TRIGGER WARNING AHEAD!!! TAGGED FOR A REASON!!
> 
> There is a lot of past abuse in this story. It's not vivid because it makes me sick and I can't write it, it's just Yuri explaining it but it's still really bad so please proceed with caution.
> 
> This chapter is also really short, so you can skip if you need too. There will also be a TL;DR for those who couldn't read at the end.

Otabek had spent thirty minutes looking for Yuri before finding him in the music studio curled in the corner.

“Yuri, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have looked without asking,” he apologized crouching down in front of Yuri.

“Why did you come after me… I’m damaged… if you want to give me back to the facility I’ll understand,” Yuri mumbled, staring at the ground.

Otabek swallowed the guilt piling up in his throat before speaking. “Yura, I could never give you back. You’re my Omega and that means more to me than just some words on a piece of paper. But please, I’m asking you, how did you get those scars?”

Otabek knew full well how Yuri got them, and the feeling in his stomach made him sick, but he didn’t want to believe it until…

“My father…” Yuri whispered, tears running down his cheeks as he looked up at Otabek like he finally found someone safe.

Yuri’s words and Yuri’s expression struck Otabek in the heart like an icy spear. Without thinking, he gathered Yuri up in his arms and rose to his feet. He left the studio and walked down the hallway opposite to where Yuri’s nest room was, instead he walked till he reached a set of stairs, and went up to them slowly and walked down a second hallway until he was stopped by a single large mahogany door. Carefully, he opened them without dropping Yuri to reveal a room Yuri had never seen before.

Inside was a room that was mostly cut in half by the slanted roof, a large bed took up the majority of the room covered in blankets, pillows and with one or two stuffed animals scattered haphazardly on it. Otabek carefully laid Yuri into the middle of it before settling down next to him and pulling him into his arms.

“Tell me as much, or as little as you’d like. I’ll listen to everything you need me too,” Otabek told Yuri in a soft voice, holding him gently.

Yuri swallowed, and took a deep breath.

“It started when the doctors told my father I was an Omega,” Yuri stated, “Or at least that’s what my mother told me. My father refused to pick me up or give me any affection or attention. My mom said that during her pregnancy, my father was the perfect image of a father, strong, happy, caring, kind, and always helping my mom and talking to me. But when I turned out to be an Omega, he refused to acknowledge I was his son…"

"My mother and grandfather raised me until I was four when my mother got pregnant again. She had my baby sister, an Alpha like my father wanted. He was overjoyed, and she was spoiled so much. When I saw her and my father playing together I was so jealous and sad, but I couldn’t understand why…" 

"Later on, when I was ten, my mother had my brother, another Alpha just like my father wanted. I got so jealous that I began destroying my sister, and brother’s stuff to get back at him and them for having something I never could. When my father found out that I had done that, he started hurting me…” Yuri paused to breath a little before continuing. 

“He would take me into his room and hurt me whenever he got upset or angry. It started with spankings, then it turned into punches, and finally whippings. He would hurt me until I bled, and then some more for good measure. My mother and grandfather never found out because what was I supposed to do? Was I supposed to possibly have my mother subjected to that? Should I have been the reason that my grandfather was kicked out of the house? So I kept my mouth shut. Even when people started asking me, even when my back began to scar when I was fourteen, I kept my mouth shut..." 

"He quickly learned that I would tell no one and used it to his advantage. I began cutting myself so that I could at least have some sort of pain I could control, and maybe an explanation if anyone asked why I was covered in scars and bruises. His words would get to my head, and to this day I still hear them echo and taunt me. He would berate me, belittle me, and…"

"And when my first heat came when I was sixteen, he took me to his room and fucked me until I was in tears from how dirty it made me feel and how my body reacted to having him do that. I told my mom after that. She arranged for me to have the Omega Facility come and pick me up because it was the only safe place for me to go and get away from him…"

"I never told anyone the full story, my mother doesn’t know about the beatings, or why I broke my siblings’ toys. Just that he  _ had sex with me _ during my heat.”

Otabeks eye’s widened at Yuri’s last statement. He took Yuri’s hands and held them tightly.

“He didn’t just have sex with you, he raped you,” Otabek corrected him.

“But it felt good, and I didn’t reject it,” Yuri mumbled, tears rolling down his cheeks.

“It doesn’t matter. He didn’t have concent, you were a child, and he was your parent. No one has the right to do any of that for you, not your dad, not an Alpha, no one.”

Yuri shuddered, collapsing onto Otabek’s cheek and breaking down into sobs. Otabek let go of his hands and wrapped him up in all the blankets he could, and carefully reached for the tissue box that was close to the nest.

“Sssh… it’s okay… cry it out…” Otabek mumbled, comforting Yuri as best he could. He offered Yuri tissues when needed and tried to help the very distraught Omega as best he could.

Otabek doesn’t remember when, but Yuri tired himself out and fell asleep eventually on his chest, the Alpha receding to run his hands through his hair before drifting off to sleep himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TL;DR: Yuri has massive childhood trauma from being neglected, beaten, and raped by his father because he was born an Omega.


	6. Chapter 6

Yuri woke three days later to soft singing. As dim morning light shone through the window he sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked around at the room he found himself, dark wood surrounding him and a large window on the roof that was slanted, cutting the room in half. He found himself in a nest full of soft blankets, and sitting not far from him was Otabek.

Yuri couldn’t exactly pin-point the feeling, but somehow he felt safe around the Alpha he once feared. It took a while, but the memory of telling Otabek about his past came back to him, and a part of Yuri didn’t regret it in the slightest.

He yawned, and stretched his arms in the nest, causing Otabek to notice that he had awoken.

“Goodmorning sleepyhead,” Otabek whispered, setting down his guitar and walking over to him.

“Morning,” Yuri mumbled as Otabek sat down next to him.

“Do you remember what you said the last time we spoke?” Otabek asked.

“Yeah… I told you about my past…” Yuri mumbled, looking down at the floor.

“I never got a chance to return the favour.”

Yuri looked up at Otabek, blinking a few times.

“Wut?” he finally managed out after a small pause.

“You aren’t the only one with a terrible past,” Otabek supplied, rubbing the back of his neck and looking away sadly.

“Well… may I inquire about yours?” Yuri requested softly.

“It’s only fair…” Otabek mumbled, “It’s not as bad as yours, but it was still upsetting to go through…” 

“When I was little, really little, my parents were happy and we lived in Kazakstan, but then my father started learning bad ways to treat my mother, and favouring me over him. He then proceeded to move us to Russia when people started catching on about how bad he treated my mother…” 

“When we moved to Russia, no one could stop him from hurting him, and he even purchased two more Omegas. They were both fertile and young, just slightly older than me, I was twelve. When they bore him three more Alpha kids, a son and two daughters, he was ecstatic, but my mother, couldn’t give any more kids. My father was enraged by this, to say the least, and he started hurting him more. I tried to stop him on several occasions but to no avail. Even his other two Omegas tried to stop him, and save my mother. At one point when I was turning thirteen the next day he took me to one of the other Omega’s rooms and forced me to…” Otabek gulped, “I had sex with her. Months later she bore my child. I was only a little boy…” 

“One night he got really drunk and ended up tying him up outside, naked. That day I packed my bags and got my car ready, I went to save them and my mother begged me to take my son because I could only take one of them. I was fifteen and had to choose whether to save my son or my mother…”

“I ended up taking my son and fleeing as fast as I could, all I is my father cursing at me and shouting explicit at my mother before I saw her body go limp and fall to the snow in my rearview mirror. I covered my son’s eyes. My six-year-old son was now my responsibility alone and I wasn’t going to ever let someone hurt him again…”

“This house,” Otabek gestured around, “is the only place I’ve ever felt safe in. I’ve been searching for a house in Canada, where the laws are a little more flexible. But I know if I go there, I will be excluded from all society for miles and miles, and I have no idea how to raise an Omega. Which is why I went to the facility that day and why you’re here,” Otabek was looking at his feet when he finished his sentence, as if he was ashamed of his actions.

There were so many thoughts running through Yuri’s mind, and before he could catch himself, words stumbled from his mouth, “did you pick me to help raise your son, or be your mate?”

Otabek blinked at him, “I chose you for more than that. Alphas are given a small summary of the Omegas they’re viewing and you looked like the best fit, especially from your behaviour… I wanted someone who had confidence, didn’t mind being alone, but would hopefully be willing to give me a chance… I’ll understand if you want to go back to the facility, but… Yura,” Otabek took his hands in his own, “will you come to Canada with me and my son?” 

Yuri took a deep breath, racked his brain, and debated his options in his mind before opening his mouth for his answer.

“Okay.”

Otabek blinked at him, and immediately pulled him into the biggest, warmest hug he’d ever been in before. A little tear rolled down Yuri’s cheek as he hugged him back.

“Thank you,” Otabek whispered in his ear.

“You’re welcome Beka,” Yuri whispered back.

In a split second, Yuri went from sitting up to laying on his back with Otabek’s lips on his. And this time, his whole body, mind, and heart kissed him back.

As quickly as it started, the kiss stopped, leaving Yuri longing for more.

“Now, can I meet this little one?” Yuri requested softly.

Otabek let out a soft laugh, “Of course, follow me,” he said, getting up and out of the nest.

Yuri got up and followed him as the two of them walked down the stairs to the main floor of the house and past the library, and down a separate hallway that Yuri had tried going down once but had gotten sidetracked.

They walked down the hallway quietly before reaching a birch door with polka dots in different shades of blue on it.

Yuri could tell Otabek was nervous about this, and before he could turn the door handle, Yuri put his hand over his.

“Breathe. It’ll be fine. He’s your son, I’m not going to hurt him, and he definitely won’t scare me away,” Yuri said in an attempt to comfort Otabek.

Otabek gave him a small smile before opening the door.

Inside the room was a small bed with blue and pink striped sheets, an old dresser, a few toys, a child-sized table with crayons and paper, a large bookcase filled with kids books, the most adorable monster toy chest, and some very interesting painted walls (they had mountains, with dragons, trees, animals, and other mythical beings on them). In the center of the room was a small boy with black hair and blue eyes reading a book.

Yuri walked forwards and sat down on the floor next to the little boy.

“Hi, what are you reading?” Yuri asked, giving the little boy a smile.

The little boy looked from Otabek to Yuri before showing Yuri the cover.

“Cinderewa!” the exclaimed excitedly with a wide smile, “but can’t wead it…”

“Do you want me to read it with you?” Yuri asked.

The little boy's eyes shone at Yuri, making his heart get warm and fuzzy.

“Yesh!” He nodded enthusiastically.

So Yuri settled with his back against the bed and the little boy next to him. Otabek had walked over and sat down on the other side of his son as well.

“Okay…” Yuri looked at Otabek, realizing he was never told his name, “You ready?”

“Yup!” the little boy cheered.

Otabek typed something out on his phone and showed it to Yuri. The screen reading  _ Jackson, but he likes Jack. _

Yuri gave Otabek a nod of thanks before beginning to read the book in front of him.

When Yuri finished reading all of Jackson’s books, he chose three more, it was time for lunch. 

“Okay Jack, want some lunch?” Yuri asked, standing up.

“Mhm! Uppsies?” Jackson asked, reaching up at Yuri.

Yuri blinked, taken aback at his request, but quickly obliged, picking up the two-year-old.

“Yay!” Jackson cheered, giving Otabek and Yuri a wide smile.

They walked to the kitchen and set Jackson down in the highchair that was at the large island halfway between the kitchen and the sitting area.

“Lunch?” the chef asked, handing Otabek a plate of chicken nuggets in dino shapes and fries for Jackson. 

Yuri spied the plate as Otabek gave it to Jackson and headed into the kitchen after the chef.

“You have any more chicken nuggets and fries?” he asked awkwardly.

“Of course, here you go, and take this one to Master Otabek too, please?” she asked.

“Of course,” Yuri complied, giving her a small bow and heading back to the island where Otabek was sitting with Jackson.

Yuri set the plates down and took a seat on Jackson’s other side, giving Otabek a small smile as Jackson munched away happily on chicken nuggets.

* * *

After finishing their meal, it was time for Jackson’s nap. They got him to brush his teeth and get into his pyjamas, but when they were putting him to bed he wined and fussed, begging to sleep with Yuri and Otabek, which is how he found himself in his nest with Jackson curled up around his special tiger blanket.

“Come on Beka,” Yuri whispered, motioning for him to join the two of them in the nest.

Otabek blinked at him. “Are you sure?”

“Of course, come on, get in.”

“Okay…”

Otabek carefully got into the nest with Yuri and Jackson, spooning Yuri as the three of them fell asleep for an afternoon nap.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've hit over 1,000 hits, on only 6 chapters! So happy! This one is a bit shorter because I needed a filler chapter and I posted like three last time.
> 
> Slight Smut warning

Otabek and Yuri had a rough awakening to find Jackson on Yuri’s chest.

“Mommy! Wake up!” he whined.

Yuri blinked and pinched himself. Was he dreaming? Did he just call him mommy?

Thankfully Otabek was at his rescue. “Jackson, did you call him mommy?”

“Yeah? He was sweeping with you, awen’t you two mawied?”

Yuri’s face turned the shade of tomato as well as Otabek’s.

“Well, we um…” Otabek stuttered.

“Nah, your dada is too much of a chicken,” Yuri teased the little boy, tickling him and making him giggle.

“HEY!” Otabek blurted in protest.

“So you’we not my mommy?” Jackson asked sadly.

“No I’m still your mommy, but I’m just not married to your dada yet. We’re definitely in love though,” Yuri smirked, leaning back and kissing Otabek full on the lips, making Otabek’s eyes bulge.

“Yura!” he squeaked.

Yuri stuck out his tongue as Jackson giggled on Yuri’s lap singing “daddies got cooties!”.

Yuri laughed and tipped onto his back, letting the toddler lay on his stomach, and enjoying the soft moment between the three of them.

“Well Jackson, do you want to come to do something fun with mommy and daddy?” Otabek piped up eventually, moving to the edge of the nest.

“Yeah!” Jackson cheered, crawling over before he hugged his dad.

Yuri gave Otabek a suspicious look before getting up as well.

“Okay, let’s go.” Otabek waved for Yuri to follow as he got up and started to walk down the hall towards the library.

They reached the library, and Yuri took Jackson from Otabek and sat on the couch, watching Otabek curiously as he dug around for a moment and pulled out a huge piece of paper, setting it down on the table in front of the two of them, now three once he sat down.

“What’s all this?”

“Well, I want our house in Canada to be special. What better way to have the three of us work together?” Otabek asked, taking Jackson and setting him on the floor with his own paper.

“Okay little man, why don’t you draw me what you want your bedroom to look like?” he cooed, giving Jackson some crayons.

“Okay, Dada!” Jackson chirped, taking out a red crayon and scribbling on the paper.

“And here, create a nest room for yourself Yura.” Otabek smiled warmly, handing Yuri a pencil and paper.

Yuri nodded, taking the paper and pencil, and the three of them began to draw.

In the end, they wound up with a homey house, that all three of them could agree was something they liked.

After their “house party”, the three of them headed to the kitchen, to find dinner ready, a large chicken, rice, and mixed vegetables, as well as stuffing. They ate their food with light conversation, mostly Jackson babbling about his room. Next Jackson insisted on a bath and story, Yuri smiled and agreed, getting the six-year-old to bed without a hiccup.

Yuri walked down the hall to find Otabek in the living room, frustrated by something on his phone.

“What’s wrong?” Yuri asked, sitting down next to him.

“Nothing, just, I have a meeting with someone tomorrow, and I’ve been trying to convince them not to get a sitter for his Omega, but he won’t listen,” Otabek grumbled.

“What’s wrong with that?” Yuri asked him, clearly seeing an issue about sitters for Omegas, but wanting to know Otabek’s opinion.

“Well, they’re horrible, my father got one nearly every day for my mom’s, and I could always hear cries of help from their room, I never knew why until I walked in on them on their knees being raped by their sitters… I don’t want that to ever happen to anyone I know,” Otabek growled, wrapping his arm around Yuri absent-mindedly.

“That’s awful,” Yuri whispered, at loss for words.

“Yeah…” Otabek mumbled, checking his phone once more and breathing a sigh of relief, “Okay good, he’s bringing him here tomorrow.”

“Good,” Yuri repeated, even though he was nervous about meeting another Omega and him knowing about Jackson.

There was a brief pause in the conversation before Yuri spoke nervously… “Where do you sleep at night?”

“In my bedroom… I didn’t think you wanted to sleep with me until you were ready, ‘s why I gave you your own room,” Otabek mumbled, looking away.

“Show me…” Yuri said, forming a plan in his mind.

“Okay?” Otabek complied, getting up and motioning for Yuri to follow.

They walked down the hallway that had Yuri’s nest in it, and opened the door further down the hall, two huge double doors with a lock on both of them.

Otabek opened them, and Yuri stepped in, taking in the room.

There was a one-way window on the wall across from him, a large king-sized bed with bedposts that formed a rectangle about the bed, a sliding door that was for the bathroom, and another that lead to the closet. There were the fluffiest pillows, and mattresses on the bed that Yuri had ever seen, and a small dresser that was 2x4 draws big, that Yuri could only guess the contents of.

Yuri closed the doors behind Otabek before putting the next step of his plan into action.

“I’m surprised you didn’t do anything during my heat,” Yuri mused, walking over to the bed.

“Well, I didn’t want to take advantage of you,” Otabek replied, his face turning a bit red.

“How kind of you,” Yuri commented, putting a hand around one of the metal poles on the bed.

“You’re welcome?” Otabek said, not catching on to Yuri’s plan.

Yuri used both his hands to flip himself upwards, wrapping a leg around the metal pole above him, and leaning down to look at Otabek who was blushing hard. Unfortunately, the pole didn’t have the greatest grip with his clothes on and Yuri only did a few stunts before slipping off gracefully.

He smirked when he saw Otabek blushing hard and trying to not make eye contact while he pulled his shirt over his crotch.

“You sure about this Yuri?” he asked.  
“Yeah,” Yuri nodded, giving him a reassuring smile.

Otabek scooped him up and lightly set in on the bed, kissing him hard. No one was getting sleep tonight…


	8. Happy Birthday Jackson!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not speak Russian, so if I said something totally wrong, I apologize and please correct me.

Yuri awoke with a yawn, accidentally elbowing Otabek in the ribs.

“Fuck!” he roared, shooting up and knocking Yuri down.

“Eek!” Yuri squeaked as he fell backwards onto the bed.

Otatbek let out a chuckle and moved over to where Yuri laid, nuzzling his neck and placing a kiss over Yuri’s scent gland before kissing Yuri’s lips. Yuri relaxed into the kiss and a soft warmth wrapped them in graceful bliss before Otabek pulled away.

“Morning Yura,” he whispered, smiling down at him.

“Morning Beka,” Yuri whispered back, grinning. 

“So I should’ve said this before but, today’s Jackson’s birthday,” Otabek admitted nervously.

“It’s what?!” Yuri exclaimed at him, looking shocked.

“Yeah… I understand if you don’t want to…”

“Do not finish that sentence,” Yuri growled, “I only wish you gave me enough time to get him a gift.”

“You’re a gift enough for him,” Otabek mumbled, kissing Yuri softly.

Pulling away from the fleeting kiss, Otabek stood up and meandered over to his closet, picking himself out a clean pair of dark blue jeans without holes, a black camouflage belt, and a white button-up dress-shirt, as Yuri attempted to stand up.

As he swung his legs over the bed and tried standing up.

“Fuck!” he exclaimed, rubbing his back.

“What’s wrong?!” Otabek asked, appearing at his side.

“Your big ass dick will be the death of me,” Yuri muttered under his breath as he got up, bearing through the pain.

Otabek let out a chuckle at the comment, scooping Yuri up in his arms and carrying him to his room.

“Oi! Put me down!” Yuri screeched like an angry cat.

“Never,” Otabek teased, sticking his tongue out at Yuri.

Yuri rolled his eyes and bit Otabeks neck, making him squeak, but not drop him. As Otabek set him down, he returned the bite, leaving a hickey on Yuri’s neck.

“Fuck you,” Yuri said playfully, rolling his eyes and standing up, walking over to his closet.

“Again?” Otabek asked, pulling the Omega into a hug from behind, pressing his crotch against Yuri’s ass.

“You wish,” Yuri chuckled, kissing Otabek’s jaw and wiggling out of his grasp.

Otabek leaned against the doorframe of the closet and watched as Yuri selected his new outfit. 

Yuri chose an off the shoulder knit dress in black with a cartoon tiger on the front, matching it with knee-high black socks, that had two white stripes running across the top. He styled his long blonde hair with a high ponytail that flowed behind him.

“So do you really have someone over for a meeting tomorrow, or is it for Jackson’s birthday?” Yuri asked as he changed into his outfit.

“Yeah, they’re coming over for Jackson’s birthday. The Alpha is like an Uncle for Jackson, he’s been my friend since I ran away with Jackson. His Omega, I don’t know yet, he got him around the same time I got you and I haven’t seen him. So, he’ll be as new for you as he is for me,” Otabek explained, maybe giving a bit too much detail.

“I see… well let’s go get our birthday boy up,” Yuri stated, sauntering out of the room before Otabek could say no.

Otabek followed behind Yuri as he walked down the hall, saying good morning to the chef, and the butler, before reaching Jackson’s room. He knocked once on the bedroom door before entering.

The lights were off and the blinds were drawn and Otabek watched as Yuri walked to the bed and woke his son, a soft smile on his face.

“Good morning birthday boy,” Yuri whispered, softly shaking Jackson awake.

Jackson yawned and sat up, blinking before hugging Yuri.

“Good morning mommy!” he exclaimed happily.

Otabek entered the room now.

“How does it feel to be seven?” he asked him, turning on the lights and opening the blinds.

“Great!” he giggled, hopping out of bed and going to his closet.

“Breakfast will be in five minutes, don’t dawdle,” Yuri said, stepping out of the room with Otabek and closing the door behind themselves.

They exchanged grins before heading to the kitchen. Once Jackson had joined them, dressed in a green and blue plaid button-up t-shirt and light blue jeans, they had breakfast. Engaging in light conversation and smiling way more than Yuri had ever during his childhood. Absentmindedly, Yuri had placed his hand over his stomach, rubbing it slowly. This action didn’t go unnoticed by Otabek, but he decided not to mention it until they were alone.

Once they had put away their dishes, and washed up, brushing their teeth and what-not, they found themselves sitting on the couch, and playing Monopoly on the coffee table with Jackson, who they were letting win.

* * *

It was about an hour into the game when the front doorbell rang. Otabek mouthed for them to keep playing, so Yuri kept Jackson distracted with the game, saying “Dada just went to the washroom.”

Otabek

Otabek answered the door and in stepped two people, an Alpha with platinum hair that flopped in front of his face slightly, dressed in a floral print button-up dress shirt, and black pants, and an Omega with black hair and black square glasses, wearing a tight black shirt with see-through panels, and black skinny jeans.

“Viktor, preevyet!” Otabek cheered, greeting the old friend.

“Otabek, dobraye ootro!” the platinum-haired man greeted him back, pulling him into a tight hug.

“It’s so great to see you again,” Otabek chuckled, managing to pull away from the bear hug.

“It’s been too long,” Viktor agreed, nodding.

“And who is this?” Otabek asked, turning to the black-haired man.

“Ah yes, this is my Omega, Yuuri,” Viktor smiled, proudly introducing him, “Yuuri this is Otabek, my best friend.”

Yuuri bowed low. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Otabek looked at Viktor, lost. 

Viktor chuckled before explaining. “He’s from Japan, this is how I greeted him as well.”

“Exotic,” Otabek laughed, “I’d expect nothing less from you.”

“Oh, hush. I was visiting and decided to take a look,” Viktor shushed him.

“Well you’ve been looking for quite some time, and you found one that’s very polite. It’s a pleasure to have both of you in my house,” Otabek smiled, gesturing for them to walk to the living room.

Once Yuuri was far enough ahead, Otabek leaned over to Viktor.

“He’s fancy. Trying to rub it in my face with those tight clothes on him?” Otabek asked, poking fun at his friend.

“I’m not. They were his choice. Again, I’m very sorry I couldn’t find a sitter,” Viktor apologized.

Otabek stopped, glaring at Viktor.

“Do not ever get a fucking sitter for him. Are you an asshole or stupid? Do you not remember what I told you about my mothers? If he ever needs a sitter or someone, you take him here, we’ve got room and I won’t rape him like a sitter,” Otabek growled.

“My apologies dear friend, I’m still trying to block out things I learned from my father,” Viktor apologized to his friend.

“Glad that you are… but wait until you see my Omega, he’s better than yours, and gets along with Jackson really well.”

Yuuri

Yuuri reached the living room before Otabek and Viktor did, and saw a blond Omega and a little boy playing Monopoly. 

“H-hello,” he stuttered, speaking softly.

The blond Omega turned around and gave Yuuri a smile.

“Hello,” he said.

“My um… my names Yuuri,” Yuuri introduced himself, reaching a hand out to the blond.

The blond narrowed his eyes, and took his hand, “My name is also Yuri…”

The two Omegas were standing there in stunned silence when the Alpha’s walked in.

“What’s wrong?” Viktor asked, at the sight of the Omega’s staring at each other.

Both turned to him and exclaimed “He’s also Yuri/Yuuri!” to their respective alphas.

The alphas burst out laughing at this, finally realizing that they had a problem, as Jackson ran up to Viktor, exclaiming “Uncle!”.

As Viktor hugged his nephew, he had a revelation.

“What if we call yours Yurio?” he stated, more than asked.

Otabek turned to him and agreed, knowing Yuri would protest. Yuri protested, but managed to contain himself with Jackson there.

After sorting out the whole ordeal, the five of them sat on the couch and started talking amongst each other, mostly sticking to the other who had the same secondary-gender as they did. Yuri quickly started getting along with Yuuri, who had completely different experiences from being an Omega in Japan. He was treated like royalty, even though they had facilities as well.

A while had passed and it had soon turned noon.

“So, who’s ready for lunch?” Otabek asked as the chef set down some snack foods in front of them.

Jackson cheered as he stuffed his mouth full of pickles like there was no tomorrow. The others ate in moderation, even though the pickles were nearly gone. 

“So Yurio, do you have a mate mark?” Yuuri asked, catching him completely off guard.

“Um, no? Why?” he asked through a mouthful of sausage and crackers.

Yuuri looked shocked at this, “but, why not?”

“Because I don’t want one yet?” 

Yuuri blinked. “You should, heats are better when you have one.”

“I um… I don’t really have heats…” Yuri mumbled as the room went silent, dropping Yuuri’s gaze.

“What do you mean?” Viktor asked, spitting out his drink.

“You see um… I have bad memories from past heats so I’m not really awake for my heats…” Yuri tried to explain, stumbling a bit over his words.

“So you’re not awake for twenty-four hours?!” Yuuri gasped, “that must be awful!” 

Yuuri pulled Yuri into a tight hug, Jackson who had been silent, hugged his mommy as well, trying to comfort him. Out of sight, Viktor shot Otabek a look that his friend read as “no wonder you two work,” as he finally realized how the spunky Russian and the stoic Kazikstanian got along.

* * *

The party had been going for a little bit longer before Yuuri and Viktor pulled out a massive pile of gifts, and Otabek added an equally massive pile as well.

Jackson cheered and ripped open the mountain of gifts, making a point to let Yuri open one so he would feel better, and showing Yuri and Otabek each gift he got (even if it was from Otabek).

He mostly got toys but he also had useful things like school supplies and clothes. Overall though, Jackson was really happy.

When Viktor and Yuuri left for the night, they bid goodnight and promised to meet up again, to discuss the move to Canada, which out of all the events that day, surprised Yuri the least. He didn’t say it out loud, but he was glad he’d know someone else when he went to Canada.

Together, Yuri and Otabek put Jackson to bed with an extra story, and climbed into their own bed, curling up together.

“Goodnight,” Otabek mumbled, pressing his face into Yuri’s hair.

“Goodnight,” Yuri replied, kissing Otabek's hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAH! You thought it was going to be JJ, didn't you? Well I fucking hate that bastard so instead, you have Viktor and Yuri, whine all you want. 
> 
> I also realize that this story wasn't posted on March 1st but whatever.


End file.
